A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system has an uplink power control function, which aims to reduce interference in an entire network and improve a system capacity on condition that service quality of a service is ensured.
In the prior art, an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) continuously measures signal transmission power of user equipment (UE), compares the signal transmission power with preset target power, and generates and issues a power control command to the UE, so that the UE controls the signal transmission power after receiving the power control command issued by the eNodeB, and a difference between the measured signal transmission power and the target power is reduced. For example, if the measured signal transmission power is greater than the target power, the eNodeB issues a power control command enabling the UE to lower the signal transmission power. However, the method relies on a large amount of measured data, and consumes a measurement resource. In addition, a power configuration parameter can be optimized only after statistical analysis is performed on data that is measured within a period of time.